The Terminator
The T-800, also known as Model 101 or more commonly known as The Terminator, known for the film franchise of the same name, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat 11. The Terminator made his debut as the third character available through DLC as part of the Kombat Pack. About The Terminator The Terminator, particularly the Model 101 version, is known from the Terminator film franchise. Despite there being multiple different types of Terminators in the series, the T-800 version has appeared in every film in one way or another as either a protagonist or antagonist. A cold, remorseless killing machine, it stops at nothing to complete its mission, no matter the task given. The Terminator is an advanced cybernetic organism programmed for infiltration and assassination missions by its maker, Skynet, with the ultimate goal of exterminating the Human Resistance. Its advanced endoskeleton render it unaffected by small arms fire, however higher caliber weapons and explosives have proven extremely effective in destroying a Terminator. Due to being an android, the Terminator is also extremely physically superior to a normal human, being able to harm, throw around and even kill an adult human with little to no effort, as depicted in almost every film in the series. Additionally, due to their advanced cybernetics, they are able to use any weapon they happen to find, drive any vehicle and have detailed files on human anatomy, allowing them to be a more efficient killing machine, described by Sarah Connor in the second film, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Also, they are programmed with voice manipulation, allowing them to mimic the voice of any person they may have encountered. Being described, even by itself in some instances, as a cybernetic organism, the Terminator is a cyborg with living tissue over its endoskeleton. Stated by one of the first film's protagonists, Kyle Reese, Reese describes the Terminator - "The Terminator is an infiltration unit, part man – part machine. Underneath it's a hyper-alloy combat chassis, microprocessor-controlled, fully armored, very tough. But outside it's living human tissue. Flesh, skin, hair, blood, grown for the cyborgs." This tissue feels and functions like normal human skin. The tissue can suffer damage such as scrapes, slashes, burns and gunshots, and can heal like normal human tissue at a much faster rate, however the tissue can in fact deteriorate and die if unchecked or no maintenance is done. The tissue and even hair follicles on a Terminator can even age, this being depicted in both the fifth and sixth films in the series Terminator: Genisys and Terminator: Dark Fate, respectively. This tissue is used by Skynet to fool the time travelling devices used in the future, as sending a machine back would not work, however encasing the machines in living tissue allowed for this, which in turn allowed Skynet and even the Resistance to send multiple Terminators from the future to the past. Portrayed in the original film as the main antagonist, the Terminator was sent back in time by its maker, Skynet, to terminate Sarah Connor, the mother of the future leader of the Resistance against the machines, John Connor. Travelling to 1984 Los Angeles, the Terminator is also followed by Resistance fighter Kyle Reese, who is sent back to protect Sarah from the cyborg. The following films after, with the exception of Terminator Salvation, features the Model 101 version of the Terminator as a protagonist sent back to the past by the Resistance to protect John Connor and other future Resistance members and even Sarah Connor in Terminator: Genisys, depicted in the second, third and sixth film. The Model 101 Terminator is featured in Terminator Salvation however only briefly in the film's climax as an antagonist trying to kill John Connor, who had infiltrated Skynet. Both a friendly and enemy T-800 appear in Genisys, as the film depicts the main timeline as being fractured, resulting in a good T-800 programmed by an unknown source raising Sarah Connor at a young age and eventually fighting the enemy T-800 from the first film that is sent back to kill Sarah in the main timeline. Appearance The Terminator's appearance varies depending on what Kosmetic Outfit is selected, with his appearances taking inspiration from his origin franchise. The Terminator's primary appearance is that of his appearance as Carl in Terminator: Dark Fate including his aged skin and facial hair. A secondary appearance, a younger version, is that of his appearance from the original trilogy in The Terminator, Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. This version features his biker outfit featured in all three films in addition to other younger skins wearing t-shirts referencing the Mortal Kombat franchise, the character's portrayer, Arnold Schwarzenegger, shirts referencing his origin franchise and a plain white shirt. The second younger appearance outfits do not feature his biker jacket. A third appearance which is a combination of the first two features an aged and damaged T-800. It bares the same aged appearance as his primary outfit, but flesh on his left arm is completely removed, revealing a bloody endoskeleton arm and a section of his left temple removed, revealing his endoskeleton skull. Additionally, a section of his ear is missing and he has numerous cuts around his body with tears in his clothes. He also seems to have a bullet hole in his right thigh above his knee. This appearance takes inspiration from both Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Terminator: Dark Fate, particularly his base appearance in Dark Fate, but from a scene in Judgment Day where the Terminator reveals he's a cyborg to Miles Dyson by cutting off and completely removing the flesh on his left arm. Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "The Terminator T-800 from “Terminator: Dark Fate” is a cyborg assassin, sent back in time from a post-apocalyptic future. He is nearly indestructible and possesses superior technology, fighting skills and artificial intelligence making him the ultimate killing machine." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Signature Moves * Saw Off: The Terminator pulls out his shotgun and fires it at the opponent. The closer the Terminator is to the opponent, the higher the damage this attack will do. (MK11) ** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator step backwards while firing a second shot for increased damage. ** The attack can be amplified a second time, where the Terminator takes a second step backwards and fires a third shot for even more damage. Additionally, the third shot knocks the opponent down. *** The Terminator is also given the option to retreat or advance with each amplified attack if a directional input is used. Doing this gives him various options: **** The Terminator retreats with every shot **** The Terminator advances with every shot **** The Terminator retreats with the second shot but advances with the third shot **** The Terminator advances with the second shot but retreats with the third shot ** If this attack connects after missing twice, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow with the blast to the damaging the opponent's organs and knocking the opponent back a significant distance from the Terminator. The damage is significantly increased but depends on the range it is used, ranging from nearly four times the damage at full-screen distance, over three times the damage at mid-screen and over three times the damage at close range. * Gorilla Press Slam: The Terminator lifts the opponent over his head and throws them to the ground on the opposite direction, face first. (MK11) ** Amplifying the attack as the Terminator grab the opponent by the throat and throw them to the ground in front of him for increased damage. ** The Terminator is given a second amplify option if a directional input is used, where he grabs the opponent by the throat with both hands but then puts them down to deliver a double axe-handle slam, causing the opponent to stumble backwards. Unlike both versions of the attack, this amplified version does not knock the opponent down and deals slightly less damage. * Killing Machine: The Terminator turns his back to his opponent and parries all projectiles that hit him with the exception of Fatal Blows. The attack can be delayed to increase its duration. (MK11) * Rolling Ion Grenade: The Terminator tosses an Ion Grenade on the ground that detonates shortly after. If this successfully hits, the explosion will launch the opponent high into the air for a juggle. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far Rolling Ion Grenade, respectively. The Terminator must wait for his grenades to reload to perform the attack again. This ability conflicts with Cyber Rift when equipped, disabling the option to select Cyber Rift and requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying any version causes the grenade to detonate on impact, retaining the original juggle properties. * Death Grip: The Terminator grabs the opponent out of the air, bearhugging the opponent before tossing the away. The Terminator is given the option to toss the opponent in the opposite direction. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator immediate re-stand the opponent after the attack is amplified. The Terminator is offered the use of special attacks and interactables after successfully amplifying the attack. * Infiltrator Toss: The Terminator grabs the opponent out of the air and tosses them in the opposite direction. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator slam the opponent down in front of him, bouncing them off the ground for a brief juggle. The Terminator can amplify the attack as many times as possible. * Endo Lunge: The Terminator jumps and lunges at the opponent, delivering a double axe-handle slam that knocks the opponent down. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Far/Close Endo Lunge, respectively. This ability conflicts with Running Man when equipped, disabling the option to select Running Man. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying any version of the attack has the Terminator pull out a submachine gun and unload on the downed opponent for increased damage. * Cyber Rift: The Terminator takes his Ion Grenade and slams it into the ground, instantly causing a shockwave in front of him, knocking the opponent off their feet if they are within range. The Terminator must wait for his grenades to reload to perform the attack again. This attack is considered a projectile. This ability conflicts with Rolling Ion Grenade when equipped, disabling the option to select Rolling Ion Grenade. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack sends the shockwave forward on the ground towards the opponent for increased damage. Like the original, this version is considered a projectile and knocks the opponent off their feet. * Running Man: The Terminator begins to sprint at the opponent. Different attacks can be used while he sprints. This ability conflicts with Endo Lunge when equipped, disabling the option to select Endo Lunge. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Tackle: The Terminator tackles the opponent to the ground. *** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator begin to walk away, only for him to turn and stomp and crush the opponent's groin area for increased damage. *** If the Terminator sprints a far distance at the opponent, amplifying Tackle will turn it into a Krushing Blow, with the stop to the groin causing male fighters' testicles to explode but cause damage to a female fighters' groin, dealing over double the original damage. ** Punch: The Terminator uppercuts the opponent, knocking them away. When used in the corner of an arena, the Terminator is offered combo extensions. ** Kick: The Terminator kicks the opponent, sending them across the arena if the attack connects. ** Stop: The Terminator simply stops sprinting. Doing this requires and spends a bar of Defensive Meter. * Endoskeleton: When the Terminator's health drops to a certain threshold, he gets knocked down and his clothes and flesh burn off as he rises, leaving only his T-800 Endoskeleton. He gains armor until he loses the round and his moves are restricted while in this form. Like his Terminate move, his mobility options are heavily restricted. This ability requires two ability slots when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Ion Grenade: The Terminator tosses an arcing Ion Grenade that detonates shortly after. If this successfully hits, the explosion will launch the opponent high into the air for a juggle. The attack can be used at different ranges, called Close/Far Ion Grenade, respectively. The Terminator must wait for his grenades to reload to perform the attack again. This ability conflicts with Incapacitator when equipped, disabling the option to select Incapacitator. This ability replaces Sawed Off when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying any version causes the grenade to detonate on impact, retaining the original juggle properties. * Albi Back Breaker: The Terminator grabs the opponent, lifts them up and slams their back on his shoulder before tossing them away in the opposite direction. The Terminator is given the option to toss the opponent forward. This ability replaces Gorilla Press Slam when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator lift the opponent up on his shoulders before dropping them on the ground, head-first. The Terminator is also given the option drop the opponent forward. ** If the Terminator lands all forms of this attack, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow the next time it is amplified, where when the opponent is dropped, the impact is greater and the opponent breaks their neck on impact despite there being no X-Ray visual, dealing increased damage and bouncing the opponent off the ground for a juggle. * Terminate: The Terminator clutches his fists and a red aura surrounds his arms and his eyes low red. While active, the Terminator gains armor, but his ability to block, dash, jump and duck are disabled for the duration. Connecting or being struck by a Fatal Blow ends this effect prematurely. This ability conflicts with T.D.E. when equipped, disabling the option to select T.D.E.. This ability replaces Killing Machine when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * T.D.E.: The Terminator teleports through time using his Time Sphere and reappears behind the opponent. The attack can also be delayed, delaying when the Terminator reappears. This ability conflicts with Terminate when equipped, disabling the option to select Terminate. This ability replaces Killing Machine when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) ** Amplifying the attack requires and spends a bar of Defensive Meter and allows the Terminator to recover from the attack significantly faster, allowing the Terminator to attack almost immediately upon reappearing. * Incapacitator: The Terminator tosses an Ion Grenade at the opponent that sticks to them. After sticking, the opponent receives a gold aura around them and during this time, they can no longer amplify attacks nor can they use interactables. This attack is unblockable, but can miss ducking opponents. The Terminator can only inflict one Incapacitator at a time and if the attacks misses, he must wait until his grenades reload. This ability conflicts with Ion Grenade when equipped, disabling the option to select Ion Grenade. This ability replaces Sawed Off when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) Signature moves * Fatal Blow - Chill Out: The Terminator stuns the opponent by striking them with its shotgun. It then strikes the opponent in the chin with the butt of his shotgun, then points the barrel of the gun directly in their face and gives a thumbs up and smiles before firing it and knocking them away. Before having the chance to gain any distance, the Terminator grabs them by the leg and pulls them back, holding them by the neck and slamming them headfirst onto the ground which causes them to bounce back up into his choke hold where it punches them in the face once followed by a headbutt that knocks them away. (MK11) Other Moves * Throw (Backward): The Terminator cracks the opponent over the head with a hammer fist, then holds them up by the throat. It proceeds to attach an ion grenade to their face, then hurls the opponent to the opposite side. As they land, the grenade goes off, sending the opponent further away. (MK11) * Throw (Forward): The Terminator punches the opponent in the stomach, then proceeds to jab its SMG in their gut, blasting them away with a volley of bullets. (MK11) * Vice Grip: The Terminator can now amplify his Hammer Slammer basic attack and Say Goodbye combo. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Terraformer: The Terminator can now amplify Alloy Hammer, smashing the ground after the axe-handle slam, causing a shockwave that knocks the opponent off their feet and deals nearly double the original damage. (MK11 - Equip Ability) * Hammer Slammer: The Terminator backhands the opponent into the air then immediately grabs them and slams them down in the opposite direction. (MK11) ** Equipping Vice Grip allows this combo to be amplified: (MK11 - Equip Ability) *** Amplifying the attack has the Terminator stomp on the downed opponent's back, dealing increased damage. *** If only the anti-air grab of Hammer Slammer connects on its own, amplifying the attack turns it into a Krushing Blow, with the stomp to the back shattering the opponent's spine and ribcage while dealing three times the original damage of the anti-air grab. * Say Goodbye: The Terminator delivers an overhead slam the grabs the opponent by the throat and knocks them away with a headbutt. This combo acts as a throw and is unblockable. (MK11) ** Equipping Vice Grip allows this combo to be amplified: (MK11 - Equip Ability) *** Amplifying the attack now has the Terminator re-stand the opponent by dropping them in front of him instead of headbutting them. Doing this will also reduce the damage of the combo itself. * Unstoppable Machine: The Terminator stomps the opponent and instead does a lunging knee, knocking the opponent away. (MK11) ** If the first strike of this combo misses but the second connects, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the knee strike damaging the opponent's intestines and launching them into the air for a juggle while dealing double the second strikes original damage. * Alloy Hammer: The Terminator performs a double axe-handle slam that knocks the opponent to the ground. This can only be performed during a hop and the attack type is shared with every character. (MK11) ** If the attack is used as a Kounter or Punish to a Low attack, the attack turns into a Krushing Blow, with the slam shattering the top of the opponent's head and bouncing them off the ground for a juggle while dealing increased damage. ** Equipping Terraforming allows for the attacks to be amplified (See Above). Fatalities * I'm Back: The Terminator kicks the opponent forwards and walks away. The opponent then looks up in a shocked manner at the Terminator now riding its motorcycle towards them, where it drives and spins the motorcycle into them, sending them flying into the air. The Terminator spins and cocks his shotgun and shoots the opponent, blasting them to pieces. (MK11) * Target Terminated: The Terminator blows out both the opponent's knees with its shotgun, then uses the Time Sphere to send the opponent to the future, leaving behind the lower parts of their legs. They reappear in 2029 on a battlefield as the war between Skynet and humanity goes on. They try to crawl away, only for one of the Terminators to blast them with its laser rifle, blowing a hole through their chest. (MK11) Brutalities * The Klassic: The Terminator performs an uppercut, causing the opponent's head to explode due to the shot of his shotgun. This brutality is shared will every character. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Efficient Execution: The Terminator performs a Throw (Backward), only this time, he choke the opponent instead of planting the grenade on them, choking them until their head pops off. He then shoots the head as it falls back down. (MK11) ** A series of buttons must be pressed repeatedly. * Target Acquired: The Terminator performs an amplified Gorilla Press Slam, only this time, he rips the upper half of the opponent's face off. (MK11) * Hunter Killer: The Terminator performs a Death Grip, breaking the opponent's spine during the bearhug, then decapitating them with a palm strike. (MK11) * You're Terminated: The Terminator performs a Throw (Forward), only this time it is extended when he shoots the opponent, reducing their head to a bloodied, destroyed skull from a barrage of bullets with his submachine gun. (MK11) * Future Assassin: The Terminator performs a Sawed Off, shooting and obliterating the opponent's upper body. (MK11) ** A number of Sawed Offs must be performed. * Final War: The Terminator performs a Running Man then performs a Kick with the impact of the kick severing the opponent's legs at the knees as they are kicked forward. The opponent crawls forwards before bleeding to death. (MK11) * Say Goodbye Brutality: The Terminator performs his Say Goodbye combo, only this time when he grabs the opponent, he punches a hole clean through the side of their head instead of headbutting them. (MK11) * Albi Back Breaker Brutality: The Terminator performs an Albi Back Breaker, only this time, instead of slamming the opponent on his shoulder, he immediately slams them head-first into the ground, destroying their head upon impact. (MK11) Ending *'Mortal Kombat 11:' (In the words of Cassie Cage) "It was an epic accident that brought the Terminator here, rather than to his own Earth's past. But it didn't take long for him to adapt. He figured that terminating Kronika and taking her Hourglass gave him the best chance at achieving his mission objective, destroying humanity so that the machines prevail. Turns out the Hourglass wasn't the ultimate weapon. No matter how many times the Terminator rebooted history, the war between the humans and the machines always ended the same, with their mutual destruction. He realized this war was a losing game. The only way to win was not to play. So the Terminator used the Hourglass to build a future where humans and machines don't fight, they cooperate. The Terminator knew that to preserve this future, no one else could learn about the Hourglass. The information stored in his machine mind was dangerous, it had to be eliminated. That's why the Terminator threw himself into the infinite depths of the sea of blood. No one would ever find him or unlock the Hourglass' secrets. If you could ask him about it, he'd tell you the made the only logical choice. But in my book, that machine's a hero." Trivia *The Terminator is the third science-fiction character to appear as a playable character, the first being the Predator and then followed by the Alien in Mortal Kombat X. ** It is also the first non-horror science fiction character to appear. ** With the Predator being the first, it is the second guest character in Mortal Kombat that comes from Arnold Schwarzenegger's films. * The Terminator is also the second pure cyborg character to be a playable character. The first being Triborg. ** Coincidentally, both are DLC characters, however, the Terminator is a non-canon guest character. * The Terminator's metal and glowing red optic receptor inspired Kano's Bionic Eye. * The Terminator uses the likeness of Arnold Schwarzenegger who previously played the Terminator in multiple games and movies. ** Despite using Arnold's likeness, Schwarzenegger does not provide the voice for the character, and Terminator’s new voice actor was handpicked by Schwarzenegger himself. * Due to its endoskeleton, the Terminator is the first character in Mortal Kombat 11 with a unique visual when a Krushing Blow is performed on him. ** While the Terminator still suffers damage from Krushing Blows, his endoskeleton does not break, instead gets severely damaged and dents. He will however lose his teeth during uppercut related Krushing Blows or other Krushing Blows that share the same animations as uppercut Krushing Blows. * The Terminator's intros are references to its origin franchise. ** Time Bubble is a reference to The Terminator, where the T-800 first arrives in the past. ** Action Figure is a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where the T-800 pulls out a shotgun from a box of roses. *** The box of roses was changed in MK11 to a Johnny Cage action figure box. *** In one of the intros, Cassie Cage and The Terminator even made a Guns N Roses reference. ** Killer Ride is a reference to the T-800's motorcycle from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, the Harley Davidson FLSTF Fatboy. *** Rather than the Harley-Davidson logo, Johnny Cage's signature is depicted on the motorcycle's gas tank. *The Terminator is currently the only character whose ending is explained by a different character rather than himself, with Cassie Cage explaining the cyborg's ending. ** The way the Terminator sinks into the Sea of Blood is the same way he sinks into molten fire on Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * From one of his mirror match intros, a Terminator model NRS-419 is named after NetherRealm Studios, and MK11's release date in April of 2019. * Due to being modeled after Arnold Schwarzenegger, the Terminator has a few references to Schwarzenegger's previous movie roles outside Terminator, such as Predator, Jingle All the Way, Total Recall, Kindergarten Cop, True Lies and Conan the Barbarian. * The Terminator is the only character that does not decapitate the opponent with their spine still attached when performing The Klassic Brutality. In his case, he blows the opponent's head up with a shotgun blast. * The Terminator is the only character with an uppercut that is not a rising swing of a weapon, appendage or literal uppercut, rather he shoots his shotgun diagonally upwards at the opponent. Errors * The Terminator does not show emotion when taking damage or being struck by bullets or attacks during the movies, however during gameplay, he reacts to Krushing Blows and strikes. This is likely just gameplay mechanics as all characters have the same reaction. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters